She's Like the Wind
by TheIrishClvr
Summary: Charlie sits around thinking about Claire and he goes to talk to Sayid...


Charlie sat in his little tent thinking about things past. He missed being with Claire. She meant so much to him. He shook his head, it didn't matter he had messed up. He thought of things he could play things he could sing to get his mind off of Claire.

_She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
_

When he was a teenager he had loved the movie _Dirty Dancing. _People doing what they wanted to do, living a life that they had wanted, granted it was at a resort but that had been what they wanted to do and they were good at it. It was sensual and sexy and it had a happy ending. Then there was the song in it..

_Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done _

He knew what it meant now. He didn't know how he had fallen in love so quickly, there was just something amazing about her. He had the perfect view of her from where he was sitting, he had no idea if she felt the same way about him, and he was way to scared to find out…

_Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
_

Charlie closed his eyes as he thought about her, every time he did it was like he could feel her, that song had so much relevance to him now. He loved her so much. He shook his head. He needed to get up and stop thinking about things he could not have. He wasn't near good enough for her, not after what he'd done.

_Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind _

He didn't really have anything to offer her, he had tried to offer protection, that was the only thing he would have been good for. It didn't matter now. It was done. He found Sayid not far away, maybe he could get his mind off of it by talking to his friend, he had lost the woman he loved as well, it was different though because Sayid didn't have to see her every day, it hadn't been something stupid he'd done…

_I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream _  
He wished he had died that day in the tree so he wouldn't have been able to ever hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her now, but he had, he'd lied and hurt her twice…

_Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane_

He approached his friend wanting to curb his thoughts.

"How are you, Charlie?"

"I'm doing better." he said not really sure, he didn't know why he was analyzing the words to that song, but it seemed more and more like the truth to him right now. He'd wanted an excuse to get over the drugs and she had been one. He didn't want to be without her but he had no choice. "Is it harder, knowing that you'll never see her again?"

"I don't know, Charlie. It was hard with Nadia not being around, but I knew she was ok, that she has a chance to at least be happy. I think it's harder…"

_Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
_

"Every time I close my eyes I can feel her. And I never even told her how I felt and now I'll never have the chance…"

_She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs   
She's like the wind _

"Give her time, to get over it, to forgive you and see reason. I hope for your sake that she does, because both of you deserve better then this." Sayid told him.

_Feel your breath on my face  
Your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes   
You're out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
_

He was right Charlie would give her space, let her take time to get over it. He would let her approach him when she was ready, in the mean time he would think about her.

_(Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind  
(Just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
(She's like the wind)  
Just a fool to believe  
(Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind  
(Just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind _

She was happy right now, with that old creep Locke and Aaron. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. He hoped it wouldn't stay this way, he hoped that she would be with him again. He started strumming his guitar and humming the last words of the song in his head.

_(Just a fool...)   
(She's like the wind)  
(She's like the wind)  
(Just a fool...)  
_

"**She's like the wind" **


End file.
